Ahora lo sé
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Premio para ArtemisDarkness por ganar el primer lugar del reto: Desvelando el secreto de la página *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Adrien una vez descubre quien es la persona que está tras la máscara de Ladybug? Pasen lean y dejen review. No le presten atención al pésimo summary, nunca me ha gustado ponerlos XDDDD


**Hola a todos de nuevo, después de casi un mes sin haber escrito nada, vengo a traer este nuevo fic.**

 **Premio para el primer lugar de la página *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook: Felicidades ArtemisDarkness por haber ganado, espero que sigas participando en los siguientes retos n_n**

 **Un agradecimiento especial para Fanficmatica n_n**

 **¡Miraculous no me pertenece!**

 **Ahora lo sé.**

De todas las chicas del mundo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ladybug y Marinette fueran la misma persona.

Sentía una gran confusión, si bien era cierto, siempre había querido saber quién era realmente Ladybug. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía quién era la persona tras la máscara, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Una mezcla de felicidad y emoción, pero a la vez un tanto de decepción porque ahora que lo pensaba la respuesta que buscaba era casi más que obvia y un poco de enojo porque ella misma no fue capaz de decírselo.

Tantos meses tratando de descubrir quién era aquella muchacha a la que estaba intentando conquistar, aquella única persona que lo conocía como realmente era, pero ahora la tenía enfrente, y él también había perdido su transformación.

No era que le molestara la idea de que Ladybug y Marinette fueran la misma persona. Por el contrario, Marinette nunca le había resultado del todo indiferente, pero en ese preciso instante se encontraba en un estado de shock bastante grande debido a la sorpresa.

No era que ella estuviera en una mejor condición, también se podría notar la enorme sorpresa en su rostro. Sin embargo, no parecía estar molesta tampoco.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, esperando que el otro finalmente dijera algo.

Ahora que ella lo había descubierto, ahora que ella sabía la verdad, ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría molesta? No, no parecía molesta, de hecho, al igual que él no parecía haber salido de su asombro; no obstante, una vez ella lograra salir del trance en el que se encontraba, ¿qué le diría?, ¿qué podría decirle él? No lo sabía, pero aquel silencio en aquel callejón oscuro, el cual tan sólo era iluminado por una pobre luz parpadeante de un viejo poste de luz se estaba volviendo sumamente incómodo, deseaba decirle algo, pero, ¿qué?

Pudo verla reaccionar finalmente, parecía querer huir sin hablar, sin decirle nada al respecto. Parecía estar realmente muy asustada, en su cara se podía notar, pero él no la iba a dejar ir así sin más.

Una tímida y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba con pasos inseguros a la joven de cabello negro.

―Marinette ―la llamó con dificultad. Sentía que apenas podía hablar debido a la sorpresa, por lo que su voz también se escuchaba un tanto afectada aún. –Tu… yo…

―A-Adrien… ―parecía más que avergonzada, al igual que él, a ella también le costaba hablar, no sabía si por nerviosismo o por estar apenas saliendo de aquel estado de shock en el que se encontraba―. S-supongo que debes estar decepcionado…

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

―Me alegra que fueras tu ―por más que ella supiera que Chat Noir y Adrien fueran la misma persona, no estaba acostumbrado a que la persona detrás de la máscara fuera tan aventado como cuando se convertía en Chat Noir. Detrás del antifaz todo era diferente, detrás del antifaz, Adrien era libre y podía ser él mismo.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Es increíble ―prosiguió la joven―. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Chat Noir y tú fuesen la misma persona. Es decir, ambos son… tan diferentes…

―Un gato callejero también tiene sus encantos ―contestó ampliando su sonrisa a una más divertida, guiñándole un ojo. Haciendo aparecer su personalidad detrás de la máscara, con ella sería con la única persona que realmente podría ser él mismo, ella sería la única que conocería lo que había tras del Adrien suprimido por las reglas estrictas de su padre.

Tomó con gentileza la mano de su compañera, y le dio un pequeño beso.

―¿Acaso no es así, Bugaboo?

La joven muchacha tan sólo pudo mirarlo con la cara sonrojada sin poder pronunciar ninguna oración coherente.

 **(…)**

Una vez que llegó a casa, se desplomó en su cama, con sus brazos y piernas estirados, aún un poco aturdido por la situación que había sucedido horas atrás. Después de todo no todo había salido tan mal como lo había pensado.

―Finalmente pudiste conocer que hay detrás de la máscara de la chica que te gusta. Esa que te hace ponerte tan cursi como para vomitar un arcoíris de colores ―lo molestó Plagg saliendo finalmente del bolsillo de su camisa―. ¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Todavía sigues con tu enamoramiento, o una vez que se fue el factor sorpresa todo se derrumbó?

―Una máscara es tan sólo eso ―replicó un tanto pensativo―. Lo que hay detrás de la máscara de Ladybug es una chica increíble también, aunque la chica tras la máscara tenía cierta emoción, Marinette es una chica genial también.

 **Fin XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, en verdad siempre los agradezco de todo corazón n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki n_n**


End file.
